1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic vending machine and, more specifically to a paper currency receiving system mounting arrangement for an automatic vending machine, which can easily detachably assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of ticket vending machines have been disclosed, and intensively used in parking lots, stations, public facilities for receiving paper currency and vending tickets. A regular ticket vending machine is generally comprised of a paper currency take-up unit adapted for taking up inserted paper currency, a paper currency verification unit adapted for verifying the authenticity of inserted paper currency, and a paper currency storage cabinet adapted for collecting verified paper currency. These three units are fixedly fastened together by screws. When removing the paper currency storage cabinet from the paper currency take-up unit for picking up collected paper currency, the worker must use a screwdriver to unfasten the respective screws. After collection of paper currency, the worker must attach the paper currency storage cabinet to the paper currency take-up unit and then fasten up the respective screws to fixedly secure the paper currency storage cabinet and the paper currency take-up unit again. It is complicated and time-consuming to load and unload the paper currency storage cabinet.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a paper currency receiving system mounting arrangement, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to one aspect of the present invention, the paper currency receiving system mounting arrangement comprises a housing defining an upper open chamber and a lower open chamber, a paper currency transferring unit inserted into the upper open chamber, a paper currency receiving cabinet detachably inserted into the lower open chamber, and a locking structure adapted for locking the paper currency receiving cabinet. The locking structure comprises two stub rods fixedly bilaterally provided at the paper currency receiving cabinet, two spring-supported locking plates bilaterally pivoted to the inside of the housing and adapted for hooking the stub rods to lock the paper currency receiving cabinet, and two push bars adapted for moving the locking plates from the locking position to the unlocking position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the housing has two retaining holes at two sides of the upper open chamber, and the paper currency transferring unit comprises two spring plates, which are respectively forced into engagement with the retaining holes of the housing to lock the paper currency transferring unit after insertion of the paper currency transferring unit into the upper open chamber.